


时间转换器

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: 这是一个巨大的没由来的脑洞！虫铁+神奇骨科！！！私设在复联3里灰飞烟灭的英雄们在蚁人的帮助下活着回来了，只有蜘蛛侠在依然有漏洞的传送过程中被错带回了1920年以及灭霸已完以及Newt有魔法部和霍格沃茨的双职位以及还有好多……漫威没有看的很多……但迷荷兰弟到不行所以求漫威迷们和诸位大大轻喷……





	1. Chapter 1

“呃……Newt，我有个事儿麻烦你。”

Theseus推开神奇动物管理司的办公室大门，找到了埋在一大堆羊皮纸后面的自己的弟弟。

“怎么？”Newt嘴里叼着羽毛笔，歪着头看着Theseus，“为什么你看起来这么局促？”  
“呃……是这样，”Theseus一手掐着腰，一手抓了抓头发，确实不是平时沉稳的模样，“傲罗们抓了个……不明生物？不对……可能是个人类？但……又不是普通的人类？这个物种……哎……我实在是没办法了，你能来看看吗？”  
“好啊，”Newt来了兴趣，他穿上外套，把魔杖揣进兜里，跟着Theseus挤出了狭小的办公室。

 

“嗯……就是……就是这个，你看。”  
Theseus和Newt站在临时关押处的门口，指着一坨缩在角落里的红蓝相间的“东西”。  
“嗨，”Newt隔着铁栏向里面的那团尝试打招呼。  
可能是因为Newt的声音比较友好，那团在角落里松动了一下，微微舒展开四肢，抬起头来。那团露出了一张只有两只巨大的闪着诡异的光的看起来像是眼睛的脸，黑色的网格状线条从面部延伸到胸前，金色和深蓝色交织在一起，构成了一个看起来有点熟悉的图案。

“Theseus，你能不能把这个门打开，这明明就是...”Newt朝Theseus皱了皱眉头。  
“它...它是有杀伤性的，”Theseus打断了Newt，着急忙活的解释起来，生怕Newt再次误解傲罗，“而且力气巨大，8个傲罗同时使用捆绑咒才捉住它，其中三个人还受伤了。它还能发射出一种白色的网状的东西，像是蜘蛛网一样，你从前见过这种...生物吗？”  
“你先把门打开，”Newt执拗地拒绝回答Theseus。  
“好吧好吧，你们先出去，我会确保小Scamander先生的安全，”Theseus对走廊门口的两名看守说，“你小心...”  
Theseus掏出魔杖来，冲着铁栏上的锁挥了一下，锁头和铁链都消失了。  
“你们用关押黑巫师的咒语来锁他？”Newt的声音显示这位神奇动物学家现在又生气又愤怒。  
“放松，Newt，如果...如果我真认为它确实是黑魔法生物的话，我为什么把它抓回来然后去找你呢？我们肯定当场就击毙它了——再说了，你怎么这么确定这是人类？”  
“我也不知道，”Newt显然对Theseus的解释还算满意，没有再继续追问下去，他正准备推门进去，Theseus一把拽住了他，将他捞进了怀里。  
“Theseus...”Newt在Theseus的肩头提出了微弱的抗议。  
“好了好了，又没人看着对不对，除了...他，”Theseus放开了脸微微变红的Newt，让他开门进去。

虽然Newt在心里觉得这八成应该只是一个经过特殊伪装的男巫，但是他胸口上这个看起来与八眼蜘蛛有点类似的图案还是让他的脚步变得缓慢而小心。Theseus看着Newt半弯着腰，伸出一只手，感觉自己的弟弟像是在接触一只受到惊吓的鸟蛇。  
“我保证你是安全的，我不会伤害你的，”Newt一边缓慢接近面前的这位无面男人，一边用他特有的轻柔的安慰动物的语气说到。  
在Newt离这位无面男人大概还有两步的时候，后者突然抬起一只手，从脖颈上开始扯动——原来覆盖在他头上的只是个面罩，一个十分清秀的少年的脸瞬间出现在了Newt的面前。

“好了好了，我是个人，你们别猜了——能不能行行好，告诉我我现在到底在哪儿？”

 

*  
“Tony……”

Pepper敲了敲工作室的门，并没有人回答，但她还是推门进来了。

“我没事儿，”Tony Stark回过头来，抹了一把脸，“至少他还活着，我已经……已经很开心了，而且现在的结果已经很好了。”  
“你有试过让Friday——”  
“能试的我都试了，”Tony打断了Pepper的问题，又颓然地转过头去，试图掩饰自己的失态。  
“那Dr. S……”Pepper还在试图出主意，Tony用摇头的动作再次打断了她。

Pepper站在她曾经的爱人背后注视了他一会儿，微微叹了口气，轻轻地出去了。

Tony将自己摊回了凳子里，用双手捂住了自己的脸。而在黑暗中，他似乎又看到了少年那张神采飞扬的脸。  
如果知道结果会是这样，他绝不会在那艘甜甜圈形状的飞船上再一次拒绝Peter的心意。其实他应该感到高兴——毕竟大部分人都安然无恙的回来了，在大局面前，他真的不该再要求更多——

可是，为什么非要是那个小子，为什么。

Tony这一生觉得无能为力的时刻有很多，可他从未觉得如此无力过——他擅长高科技，擅长扭转败局，可能还擅长赚钱和吸引女人，但完全不擅长与时空这种类似于玄学一类的东西打交道——更何况整个复仇者联盟中，没有人有这个能力确切的定位到Peter到底被误送回了哪一年，就连Stephen Strange在使尽浑身解数之后，也只给了Tony一个非常模糊的回答——就好像事情还不够糟糕一样。

Tony的脑子已经暂时失去了思考功能，已经无法考虑这个回答的前半部分，即“Peter应该还活着”——因为后半部分让他陷入了无尽的绝望——可能活在100多年开外？无法确定确切年份和位置？

这特么跟再失去他一次有什么区别？

 

*  
Newt一时间也愣住了，年轻的神奇动物学家眨了眨眼，不由自主的回头看了看背后的傲罗哥哥。

“所以你是…什么人？麻瓜还是巫师？”Theseus觉得自己需要先赶紧确认这个问题。  
“我不是巫师——麻瓜是什么？”摘下头套的人甩了甩乱糟糟的头发，Scamander兄弟交换了一个“这是个麻瓜”的眼神。  
不对，还是不对，哪有麻瓜这么具有战斗力的？于是Theseus又用眼神询问Newt，Newt回了他一个“这也不是默默然”眼神。

“你俩互相看什么呢？”坐在牢房一角的少年看起来有点焦虑，“没有人能回答这个问题吗？这到底是哪儿？”

“呃，”Theseus察觉到了自己的失态，“这是位于伦敦的英国魔法部，你因为疑似使用魔法引起了麻瓜骚动被我们的傲罗逮捕了。”

“哦！你们跟Dr. Strange是一种人！”少年看起来恍然大悟，“巫师在英国这么多的吗？多到都有个魔法部啦？政府机构吗？可是你们为什么不穿斗篷呢？还有不是我引起骚动的——是他们先对我指指点点要摸我的战服，还有人要打我！以及为什么会有那么多人用小木棍指着我啊，我又没有做错什么！我都还没弄清楚我怎么突然就出现在那个广场上了呢！……”

Newt已经又退了回来，他跟Theseus并排站在一起，给他了一个“这孩子话好多，既然他不是神奇动物那我先走了”的表情。  
Theseus回给他一个“你别走回去多无聊”的表情制止了Newt，然后问出了他脑子里爆炸一般多的问题的其中一个：“所以你不是巫师，但你为什么会施无杖法术呢？麻瓜——哦对——麻瓜的意思是没有魔法能力的人——是不会飞，也没有那么大力气的。”  
“哦，你说这个啊，”少年露出了一丝骄傲的神情，“那是因为我……”  
真相即将呼之欲出，但少年像是想起了什么一样，又咬住了下嘴唇，他歪着头思考了一下，然后抬头问Theseus和Newt：“你们知道钢铁侠和Stark Industries吗？”  
Theseus看了看Newt，用眼神询问Newt“what hell with that?”Newt给他回了一个“你都不知道我上哪知道”的眼神。  
“Ok你们不知道，那就行，诶可是英国有这么消息闭塞？这不太Make sense啊——总而言之就是，我是个人类——可能就是你们说的那个麻瓜吧——但我被放射性的蜘蛛咬过，因此获得了一些特殊的力量，比如——”

这个少年不仅话非常多，精力还挺旺盛，他非常轻松的将自己吸在了房顶上，从牢房的这个角将自己荡到了那个角，然后轻巧的落地，翻了个跟头又落在兄弟俩旁边。

“哇，”Newt的眼神被少年的动作点亮了，虽然有关什么放射性蜘蛛的事情，钢铁侠以及谁是Dr. strange，他一个字都没听懂。

“所以你能释放出那个白色的——”Theseus皱了皱眉头。  
“啊对，真的抱歉，我没带溶解剂，但是正常情况下应该两个小时左右就会自动溶解了，”少年挠了挠头，“我真的不是有意攻击你们，就是，你们都拿着小木棍指着我，我以为你们是坏人呢。”

Theseus又皱了皱眉头，看向Newt，用眼神问他“这孩子都在说些什么？”，Newt回看着他，用表情回答他“我也没听懂，但他绝不是坏人”。

“话说……你们两个有啥要问的就直接说呗，看来看去的多累啊，”少年的目光随着这兄弟俩眉来眼去的节奏一直将脑袋扭开扭去，感觉自己要晃晕了。  
“所以…你有名字吗？还是说——？”  
“Peter Parker，make up name is Spider Man，”少年居然站了起来，向Newt伸出了一只手，Newt看了看Theseus，有点犹豫的握了他的手一下，“And you are……?”  
“Newt Scamander，”Newt向少年轻轻点了点头。  
“Theseus Scamander，”Theseus也向少年点了点头。

少年疑惑地看着他俩，一样的姓氏，相似的长相，但是刚刚又——：“所以你们是——？”

“这是我爱人，也是我弟弟，”Theseus看出了少年的问题，平静地回答了他没问出的问题。

“啊？”这次终于换少年觉得疑惑了。

Newt的脸红到了耳朵根，轻咳了一声：“Theseus，我觉得无论如何，现在能确定的是——Mr.…Mr. Parker不是什么坏人，这么把人关着不合适。”  
“Newt，”Theseus揉了揉太阳穴，“怎么也得等审判完了之后才可以，毕竟他伤了三个傲罗，还有好多麻瓜目击了全过程，现在突发事故小组可能还在忙着施遗忘咒呢。”  
“那也是因为你们先袭击了他呀，”Newt的表情像是面前的少年就是一头“因为受到惊吓所以有下意识反应”的神奇动物。  
“那你说应该怎么办？”Theseus露出了已经上万次出现在他脸上的表情，这个表情叫做“我拿你一点儿办法都没有”。  
“我想带他回霍格沃茨，”Newt沉思了一下，“虽然他说他不是巫师——但很显然，他也不是个麻瓜——而且把他关押在这里并不解决任何问题，他拥有的这些能力说明他绝不是常人，我想Dumbledore一定会——你别用这种眼神看着我！我没打算把他放进箱子然后走私放生！我知道他不是神奇动物！”

Theseus在听过Newt的建议之后也陷入了沉思。从见到这个少年开始，他嘴里说出的话除了他叫Peter Parker以及他被一种什么蜘蛛咬过之外，自己一句也没有听懂。但是Newt说的也不是没有道理，他深知自己的属下经常因为压不住脾气所以蛮横地使用武力进行镇压，有的时候确实会把事情搞得更糟。在沉默了一段时间之后，Theseus将目光转向了少年：“无论如何……他得先换身衣服，这种穿着打扮……我不保证你把他带回霍格沃茨也是安全的。”  
“这个好说，”Newt露出了一个灿烂的笑容，他知道Theseus的意思是他同意了，“我去拿箱子——”  
“等等！我又没说现在你可以带他走！”Theseus一把拉住Newt，“怎么着也得明天，你得让我想出一个糊弄上级以及下属‘危险分子’为什么就突然消失了的理由啊！”  
“我相信你聪明的大脑肯定会想出一个完美的解决办法的，”Newt不好意思地冲Theseus笑了笑。  
Theseus冲Newt翻了个白眼，抬起手来揉了揉他的头发：“所以你今天晚上——”  
“回家吃饭！”Newt赶紧接上了这句话，生怕Theseus后悔。  
“行，回家吃饭。”

离开临时关押处之前，Theseus在目瞪口呆的少年Peter Parker面前一挥魔杖，凭空变出了一套赫奇帕奇的校服，嘱咐他换上，又召唤出一壶南瓜汁，三个熏咸肉三明治，几个鸡腿和一碗奶油布丁，摆在了男孩面前。

“嗯……”Theseus抓了抓脑袋，尝试进行一项他最不擅长的事情，“那个……”  
“他的意思是，”Newt看Theseus的脸开始不明显地变红，赶紧救场，“他对让你受到这番惊吓感到很抱歉。”  
“没事没事，”少年嘴里已经塞满了三明治，模糊地发出了几个音节，Newt发现他已经迅速消灭了其中两个，于是又为他召唤了几个馅饼出来。

 

*  
“我觉得还可以再试一次，Mr. Stark。”

面前的这个组合可以说是非常怪异了。蚁人，奇异博士和钢铁侠齐聚一堂。

“可是你上哪儿去找他？”Tony对一脸内疚的蚁人先生说。  
“总而言之就是……”蚁人先生自知无法回答这个问题，“但就差Peter一个……还是……”  
“太危险了，”一直沉默着站在窗前听蚁人计划的Stephen转过身来。  
“我同意——虽然我还是没完全搞清楚这是怎么运作的——但这不是重点，重点是，”Tony拿起旁边的褐色液体吞了一大口，“已经发生过一次，我没有一点儿怪你的意思——但如果这次，你回来告诉我，你把他送回了浪漫主义时代怎么办？”  
Tony用一脸“我就是怪你但是没有你其他人也不可能回得来所以我不能说”的表情看着蚁人。

Peter在甜甜圈形状的飞船上抓住Tony问出的那句“如果这次任务完成了，Mr. Stark能接受我和我交往嘛”已经成了可怕的幻听，时时刻刻地响在Tony的耳边。实际上，在小虫靠在他怀里灰飞烟灭的时候，这句他没有同意的问话就已经成了反反复复的噩梦。当大家一个一个渐渐地都回来了的时候，Tony甚至做好了准备——等到Peter回来了，一定要把他带到实验室里，在这个奋战了多年，汇聚了他所有心血的地方，郑重地告诉他，他同意了。

结果只有他没回来。

Tony完全不相信，或者说是他不愿意相信Stephen得出的那个结论——这他妈也太离谱了，Tony随脚踢翻了一个垃圾桶，以为这个像是借口一样的解释就能安慰得了他了？他们觉得他几岁？

“你是准备用手把这座大厦拆了吗？”  
在Tony又摔了一个杯子，准备再抄起旁边的酒瓶的时候，Natasha推门进来了。  
“可能也会配上掌心炮——你来干嘛？”  
“我来阻止你拆房子啊——毕竟他们，”Natasha指了指门口，“怕你的掌心炮也送他们回20世纪。”  
“别跟我提这个，小心我让你去跟Peter作伴。”  
“Tony，你冷静一点，”黑寡妇坐在了一团糟的沙发上，“第一，Peter还活着，我们只是暂时还没办法把他找回来；第二，你这个样子会让人以为你这个老不修的丧偶了。”  
被戳到痛处的Tony心虚地扬起了眉毛，他下意识地掩饰了一下：“我只是因为亲手带大了的孩子让我白发人送黑发人所以伤心难过而已。”  
“得了吧，你难道认为Dr. Strange是聋子，或者说我们所有人都选择性失明？”Natasha也挑起了一根眉毛，“要我说Peter这孩子其实也不小了，你一次一次把人往外推——”  
“你给我出去——”Tony从牙根里挤出一句话来。  
“我走了，”黑寡妇从沙发上跳起来，“你要真想拆房子的话也提前跟我们说一声，大家好提前撤离。”

 

*  
实际上，Newt直到第三天才得到Theseus的允许说可以带走Peter了。首席傲罗想了许久的借口居然是这位少年是北欧一个半人半蜘蛛族群的一员，还逼着Newt给这个“族群”凭空捏造了一份说明。在Newt拿自己在霍格沃茨教授的身份为Peter担保的情况下，傲罗办公室还逼着Newt亲口承诺将他送回自己的“领地”，并一定会“一路上”使用魔咒限制他的能力。

同样的，Newt也在这几天陷入了从未有过的疯狂查找资料的状态中，他自认为自己对神奇动物非常了解，但居然有一种蜘蛛在咬了麻瓜之后还能赋予他一定的法力？而有这样的蜘蛛存在在这个世界上他居然毫不知情闻所未闻？最稀奇的是居然没有任何资料记载过类似的情况？

年轻的神奇动物学家甚至已经心潮澎湃地开始计划下一段环球旅行——为了寻找这种蜘蛛。

大概在整个突然事件里，最委屈也是最摸不着头脑的就是Theseus了。他不仅为了一个惹出很大麻烦的“不明危险分子”编了一个可笑的理由，还看着自己的弟弟兼爱人为其他男人的与众不同变得兴奋不已，他可不管这个Peter到底是被什么蜘蛛给咬了，在他眼里，这就是个会抢走Newt注意力，精力，也有可能是爱意的讨人厌的家伙。

他明白Newt其实只是对蜘蛛的部分感兴趣而已，所以他一直都没对Newt发脾气，直到——

“所以，你想过没，在带着这个Parker见完Dumbledore之后，他要住哪儿呢？”  
在可以去接Peter的前一天晚上，Theseus在吃饭的时候，问了Newt一句。

“嗯...我想，他大概可以先暂时住在我的办公室里？这样我需要留在学校的时候，就住在箱子里好了。”Newt一边切着牛肉一边回答Theseus。  
“等等？所以你是在告诉我，你在学校住的时候，要和一个陌生男人共处一室吗？”Theseus眯着眼睛看向Newt。  
“我没有这个意思——你别这么看着我，”发现Theseus生气了，Newt赶紧开始解释，“他总得暂时有地方住不是吗？再说了，这样我也方便好好向他请教一下有关于这种‘放射性蜘蛛’的细节，我查遍了所有我能想得到的资料，还没有——”

Theseus探过身子去，堵上了Newt滔滔不绝谈论Peter Parker的嘴，后者知趣地把“找到任何书籍记载有关于这种蜘蛛的任何信息”给咽了下去。  
“你知道我可以收回你能带他走的决定吧？”Theseus依然眯着眼睛看着Newt。  
“不要！Theseus……你明知道我只……好吧，”Newt妥协地垂下眼睛，“我错了，你想怎么样都行。”  
“怎么样都行？”Theseus用一种看猎物的眼神看着Newt，“那今天晚上穿裙子吧。”  
“不！！”Newt睁大了眼睛抗议到，“你知道我明天上午8点有一节课的！下午还要……”  
“那我就只能在你上课的时候亲自撤销这个决定了，”Theseus怂了怂肩。

“趁人之危，”Newt拿叉子插住了一根烤香肠，生气地扔进了嘴里。


	2. Chapter 2

“Karen，Karen。”

Peter现在看起来多少有点滑稽，他盘着腿坐在牢房里的一角，身上穿着有点过于宽大的霍格沃茨校袍，头上却带着蜘蛛侠的头套，多次尝试呼唤AI未果。

“karen，Karen，are you with me? On my God，如果我把你也弄坏了，Mr. Stark会不会杀了我？？”

少年看起来十分沮丧崩溃，虽然Scanmander兄弟对他可以说相当亲切（考虑到他仍然在押的身份），但是这段用任何科学和哲学都无法解释的经历让他整个人的神经都处于暴走状态。先是一脸懵逼的被一群巨型蚂蚁找到，随后一个从来没见过的自称自己是蚁人的人将他塞进了一个不知所云的简易通道，那看起来简直像是一个旧货车的后备箱。好歹这个人向他承诺当过程完成，复仇者联盟的其他人会跟他解释为什么这么做。还没等他来得及思考这到底是个什么过程，就经历了一阵剧烈地挤压，震动，以及不停闪烁在面罩前的炫目色彩。结果那个通道似乎将他给扔了出去，将他丢在了一个不知名广场的中央。

Peter丝毫不怀疑如果没有蜘蛛血清的存在，他会直接葬身于这重重一摔。

还没当他从这疼痛中缓过来判断他在哪儿，就有越来越多的人聚集在了广场中央，将他包围，嘴里的言语和讨论可以说是与他们的衣着非常不符了。先前的混乱和这些人的包围使他的蜘蛛感应开始不受控制地变得异常敏感，在被几个带着帽子的女人推搡，被一个男人手持的黑色雨伞打了几下之后，突然一群身穿一样的黑色西装三件套的人凭空出现在了他的周围，用清一色的黑色小木棍儿指着他，那木棍儿看起来虽然不起眼，但对武器相当敏感的Peter还是发现了端倪——这似乎是一种威力极大并且极易伪装的多功能新式武器。

这群黑西装三件套似乎并不愿太过近身战斗，逼得Peter在数次躲避他们发射出来的或蓝或红的激光之后，主动扑了上去，结果因为力量控制不甚，好像不小心卸掉了其中三个人的胳膊。Peter渐渐力不从心，蛛丝也用完了，最终被这些人手中的小木棍发射出来的黑色绑带治服，同时还被击晕。

在失去意识的一瞬间，Peter脑子里居然想的是，一定要记得跟Mr. Stark说说这个特殊武器，如果能开发出来供复仇者们使用那就太酷了。

结果后来当他醒来，发现自己已经被关了起来，一个身材修长，穿着一身灰色三件套的男人正低头用疑惑不解地眼神看着他。

都21世纪了，英国人着装还这么隆重吗？

直到那个灰色三件套带来了一个顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发，穿着一件孔雀蓝色大衣的，看起来不比他大多少的男人，事情才渐渐变得明朗起来。

这人脸上的雀斑也太多了吧，Peter一开始只顾盯着来者的鼻梁看，他从未见过一个人的脸上能长着这么多或深或浅的褐色小斑点。

在这短短的三四天内，Peter大概已经透支了这辈子受到惊吓的所有份额，从巨型蚂蚁到被塞进不明通道，从一群不友好的英国人到被当做“恐怖分子”抓起来，从在监狱里醒来到发现有一对兄弟是恋人。

Karen的突然失灵变成了压死Peter的最后一根稻草。

 

*  
“Friday，再尝试联系一下Karen。”

“Boss，Karen仍然处于离线状态”，Friday在两秒之后迅速地回答道，“以及，这已经是您第591次尝试让我联系Karen了。”  
“Firday，我要看到有关Hank Pym和Scott搞得那个可以进入量子领域的隧道的全部资料，现在，立刻，马上。”  
“Boss，我没有权限。”  
“Fuck，”Tony气的又骂了一句，伸手将一个杯子又扔了出去。  
“但可以黑进去，您稍等。”

Tony对自己的AI翻了个人家并看不见也感受不到的白眼。重新找出一个杯子，给自己倒了半杯威士忌——因为也只剩下半杯了。

“Firday，帮我定4瓶之前的威士忌，加5盒甜甜圈。”  
“好的，Boss，”Firday的停顿了一下，“但是您记得Peter不喜欢您这样的习惯吗？他总说这样对您身体不好，您这样让他知道了他会伤心的。”  
“滚！他他妈的上哪儿知道去！人都不在了！”Tony恨不得将手中的酒杯攥碎，自Peter开始整日不停黏着自己之后，Firday好像都被影响到话变多了。

“Firday，你觉得Peter真的还活着吗？”沉默了好一会儿之后，Tony又开口。  
“Boss，我没法做出判断，但是我希望他还活着。”  
“Well，”Tony将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，“看来上次给你的人性化升级卓有成效——你这姑娘还是挺亲他的。”

Tony陷入了一种新的自我折磨中——他一会儿相信Peter还活着，像打了鸡血一样冲进实验室给他设计新的战服，想着等想出办法来接他回来刚好能用上；一会儿又觉得这是个大骗局，Peter根本就已经灰飞烟灭不会再回来了，于是再把设计进度全部删除销毁。

如果不是因为Firday到底是个AI，她可能已经被Tony不停地询问“Karen启动过吗”“能连上Karen了吗”“Firday，再连一下Karen试试”，以及Tony不断命令她保存进度和销毁进度给烦死了。

“Firday，给我找一下从1918年到1921年所发生的大事迹总结——尤其涉及到战争和瘟疫——我要全球的。”

Tony依旧对Peter是不是真的被传送到了那个时代有所怀疑，但是如果Peter真的突然间被丢到了那里，他一定要确定那个时间段有没有发生什么可怕的大型交战，或者眨眼间死亡上万人的流行瘟疫。Karen的持续离线至少证明了蜘蛛侠的战服失去了一部分功能——虽然Peter有蜘蛛血清和蜘蛛感应保驾护航，但这些元素在野蛮的大型战争中可脆弱的不堪一击。

不看不知道，一看Tony只觉得浑身冰凉，恐惧症的复发仿佛箭在弦上。第一次世界大战的结束，德国的斯巴达克斯起义，纳粹党的建立，打个没完没了的东欧，混乱的中国，他用冰凉的手扭着眉心，思考着Peter如果落入这些的险境该如何依靠薄薄的失去一部分功能的战服以及迟早会用光且并没有条件补货的蛛丝。

“Boss，您的心跳现在在120次每秒，体温35℃，您还伴有剧烈地颤抖，需要我叫楼下的医生上来吗？”Firday检测到了Tony的体征变化，提醒到。  
“不用——Firday，你说，是误入法西斯成立大会比较难处理一些，还是一不小心掉入了英法联军在巴尔干半岛的交战中心比较要命？”  
“Boss，我必须得说——其实这几年是相对比较无事而平静的，以Peter的能力，这些事他足以应付，”Firday回答道，“幸好他没有再往后多掉15年到20年。”

15年到20年，Tony眯着眼睛想了想，哦，第二次世界大战。

“Steve，你有空来我这儿喝杯酒吗？”Tony拿着一只破破烂烂的翻盖手机，小心翼翼地举在耳朵旁边，生怕这个老掉牙的玩意儿在耳边炸开。

 

*  
Newt左手拎着箱子，右手攥着魔杖，跟着Theseus再一次来到了临时看守处。

Peter一如往常地窝在角落里，情绪低落地抠着手指。

“Emmm…Mr. Parker，”Newt蹲在他身边，将他的随身手提箱打开，少年抬起头，往里看了看。

空空的，什么也没有。

“这个……我得跟你解释一下，”Newt挠了挠头，下意识地抬头看了看Theseus，“哎，这样吧，你跟我来，我先下去。”

少年并没懂Newt再说什么，于是专注地看着New的动作，并在他一只脚踏进箱子之后瞪大了双眼。  
“这里，有个梯子，踩稳了，”Newt半个身子已经进去了，他回过头来向少年交代，随后消失在箱子里。

“……？？”  
“进去吧，就按他说的来，”Theseus看着Peter露出觉得眼前这一切简直无法理解的表情，抬手拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“你们……好吧，你的运气真好，我俩在一起也挺久的了，我还只进去过两回呢——去吧去吧。”

少年谨慎地将一只脚踏进了箱子里，果然踩到了那个Newt口中的梯子。他颤颤巍巍地顺着梯子爬了下来，发现箱子是个小工作室，里面甚至，还有几根悬在半空中的蜡烛。  
“嗯……你就先在这儿将就一下，我不能直接带你出去，”Newt指了指旁边的一张小床，“你可以歇一下，总比那个黑漆漆的屋子舒服。”

少年的表情则完全又惊呆了，他胡乱向Newt点了点头，乖乖地坐在了床边上。

他大概知道这位满脸雀斑的青年人会提着箱子将他带出去，所以他做好了会十分摇晃的心理准备。结果大概只过了5分钟，青年人又下来了。

“出来吧。”

少年跟着Newt爬出箱子，看到了完全不同的景象。他们现在在一个不太宽敞的小巷里，提箱子的青年已经换上了一件褐色的短外套。  
“这儿是对角巷——呃，就是巫师买东西的地方，”Newt摸了摸鼻子，少年对他来说其实依然是个陌生人，这让他有点不舒服，“我先买点东西，等下回霍格沃茨。”

Peter现在明白为什么他们会给他穿上这身“裙子”了——起码现在他看起来能够完美地融进对角巷的人群里。怎么说呢，他并不喜欢这种穿衣风格，除了性别分化实则不明朗之外——这也看起来太不方便活动了吧。Peter很难想象自己穿着这身衣服该如何在纽约的大街小巷里巡视，以及估计他的Stark先生看到他这身打扮可能会当场大笑去世。

只是这个叫做对角巷的地方似乎过于真实的复古？Peter左看看又看看，觉得自己像是穿越时空回到了上个世纪。

“Mr. Scamander，所以那个……霍格沃茨，是您工作的地方吗？这是…什么机构一类的东西吗？”  
“对，”Newt点了点头，带着Peter拐了个弯，“是巫师学校。”  
“所以可以通过学习成为一名巫师吗？”  
“呃…不是，巫师都是天生的，然后通过学习如何作用和控制能力——就是这儿了。”  
Newt推开一扇看起来好像快要从门框上脱落下来的门，随着他的动作，一声刺耳的吱呀声吓得Peter的后脖颈都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Peter随着Newt挤进这家店，发现内里几乎挤到无法转身。与其说这是商店，不如说是一间堆了太多杂物的废弃仓库更加合适一些。

Newt在一个黑色的矮柜前面站定，从口袋里掏出一张揉皱的羊皮纸，递上柜台。这个动作让Peter发现——这里还是有老板的，以及这个柜子并不是用来展示报纸。  
“预言家日报”几个大字撞进Peter的眼睛里，密密麻麻的文字围绕着一张巨大的黑白照片，展示的是一个人骑着一根扫帚带着简易护具飞来飞去。  
虽然跟着Mr.Stark的时间已经不短了，奇异的事物Peter并没少见，但是会动的照片对Peter来说还是新奇的。

 

直到他突然，注意到了报纸右上角的出版日期。

等等，英国巫师是有看100年前旧报纸的习惯吗？

 

*  
“我是何等幸运，居然还能在有生之年见到你俩坐在基地里聊天。”

复仇者基地里，气氛十分诡异，Steve Rogers正坐在Tony Stark的对面，沉默地看着对方。Natasha实在受不了他们的这种长时间的深情对视，先开口打断了沉默。  
“说吧，找我什么事，”Steve示意让Natasha先安静。  
“你居然真的来了，Steve，”Tony并没有回答他的问题，“我还以为你会直接挂上电话，或者这个号码可能早就打不通了之类的。”  
“你知道每次一有很严肃的事情的发生时候，你就会叫我Steve吗？”  
“Well，是吗，我怎么没发现，”Tony将一杯威士忌推给Steve，“我没有事啊，就是想跟你喝个酒。”

让Tony Stark承认自己需要安慰还真是难啊。

“你要没事的话我们先走了，”Natasha白了Tony一眼，作势准备起来，Steve却沉默地拿起了酒杯，喝了一小口，又放回桌子上。  
“所以，还是没有那孩子的任何消息吗？”  
Tony微微一怔，摇了摇头。

气氛又再次诡异地沉默了下来。

不知道又过了多长时间，Tony突然叹了口气，将头埋进了手里，再次抬头的时候，Steve发现Tony的五官都因疲惫和恐惧垮了下来。  
“我想问你……参加二战是一种怎样的感觉？”  
“竭尽全力，”Steve微微一怔，没想到Tony提出的第一个问题居然与Peter的失踪毫无关系，“二战是正义与邪恶的较量，除了抵上所有遏制黑暗势力之外，没有别的选择。”  
Tony歪着头看了看Steve：“那，接受超级士兵血清的时候呢？”  
“你今天怎么了，净问些我都已经记不太清楚了的事情？”Steve用关切的看着Tony，眼神像是在探望一个病人，“我以为你找我，是想讨论一下如何想办法把那孩子救回来。”  
“我就是……”Tony手里攥着酒杯，眼神因这几天过度饮酒而难以聚焦，“我就是……”  
“就是不知道该不该相信小鬼头确实穿越了？就是害怕他即使是真的穿越回了100年前，也难以在当时的社会环境下生存下来？”  
Natasha抱着双臂坐在Tony的对面，翘起二郎腿，锐利的间谍眼早就在进门的时候完成了对Tony思维的扫描。  
“……”Tony一时语塞，又端起面前的酒喝了一口。  
“瓦甘达欢迎你——you know，如果你需要的话。”  
Tony对上Steve真挚的眼神，伸手揉了揉眼睛：“你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得他还活着，”Steve瞬间领悟到了Tony没真的说出口的问句，“虽然我不是很了解那孩子，也没怎么见过他，但是熬过血清排异阶段，在不适和恐慌中学会控制自己的能力，并在青少年时期就有想要使用自己的能力帮助别人的想法——我得说，经历过折磨却依然这么单纯这么正面这么积极向上的，他是我见过的第一个。所以我觉得他自己不会轻易放弃自己的生命，无论他是穿越到了100年前还是1000年前，他一定都会努力的生存下来。”

Tony觉得略微有点惊讶，不仅因为Peter和Steve第一次相见的时候Peter可是用蛛丝捆住了他的双手还黏走了他的盾牌，而是天生的无暇英雄Captain American居然给了Peter这么高的评价，也让他的心更痛了起来。  
“离一个人太近了不那么容易发现他的闪光点，而且，”Natasha适时补刀，“蜘蛛娃又一直倒追你，你就更不容易发现他的这些美妙的闪光点了了，对不对。”  
“喂！为什么又扯到这上面了？而且谁说我没发现他的闪光点了？！”Tony立马举手抗议。  
“你敢说你不喜欢他？”Natasha眯起一只眼来看着Tony，狡黠的目光如同一台大功率还自带分析归纳总结的思维扫描器。  
“我当然喜欢他，你看Cap也很喜欢他啊。”Tony继续试图躲避这个话题。  
“Cap咱们走吧，我真不知道你为什么愿意来安慰这个又老又顽固自大，且到这个份上了还不愿意正视自己内心的人，”Natasha露出一个嫌弃的表情，再次准备站起来。  
“Tony，你得正视一件事情，”Steve一把摁住Natasha，他的语气染上了一丝急切，“Peter不是被送去了未来，而是过去，他唯一能做到的就是保护好自己，并等待我们的救援，你是不是捣鼓武器太久了，都忘记自己其实是个科学家了？你还在等什么？多耽误一天，对于Peter来说，不是多一天危险吗！”  
“不是我不愿意，”Tony揉搓着眉心的皮肤，“虽然这很不寻常，但是，我必须得说——这个领域对我来说略微陌生，。”  
“什么？我没听错吧？”Natasha非常夸张地瞪起了双眼，“Tony Stark，著名的狂妄自大的亿万富翁兼钢铁侠，此刻是在承认自己也有弱项吗？”  
“Nat，严肃点，”Steve再次制止她，“那就寻求帮助啊！我敢肯定，Scott和Shuri会非常乐意的，尤其Scott，他内疚极了。”

Tony轻轻地点了点头，他用手搓了搓脸，像是在想什么事情，又像是在下什么决定。随后他缓缓抬头，又吐出了一个问题。  
“Well，”Tony看起来似乎难以启齿，他又清了清嗓子，“如果我说，我其实想好，在他回来之后，给他个机会……会很奇怪吗？”  
“那得看是什么样的机会了，”Natasha露出了一个非常暧昧的笑容。  
“就是，你们知道的，那种机会，”Tony还是不愿意直说出来。  
“我发现你还真是跟之前很不一样啊Tony Stark，”Natasha发出了银铃般的笑声，“蜘蛛宝宝到底是什么时候变成你的死穴的？我从来没想到过，混蛋Stark居然有一天会因为这种事情而变得慌乱。”  
Tony撇了一眼Steve，略微有点讶异著名道德模范标兵并没有出言责怪他，而是陷入了沉思。不过转念一想，事情都闹到这种一团糟的地步了，这老冰棍儿消息再闭塞肯定也早以略知一二——尤其旁边还有个天生的八卦传播器Natasha RomaNoff。  
“如果在这件事情发生之前，你问我这个问题，那我肯定会和你说这事太荒唐了——且不说你之前是跟Pepper在一起，而Peter是个男孩儿，就你这年纪，当他的爸都老了点儿吧——他多大来着？”  
“今年就17了。”  
“总而言之就是很荒唐——但你能干出这种事情来，我也不奇怪，”Steve挥了挥他的大手，“但是灭霸的响指都打过了，那个叫什么——什么什么通道也试过了，如果他真的能活着回来，我觉得你得珍惜他——毕竟就你来说——”  
“就你这种不要命的人来说，只有同样不计后果的人才能包容你，更别提这孩子喜欢你的程度，别说地球上没有，整个宇宙都很难找出第二个来了吧，”Natasha流利的接出了Steve还没想好怎么说的下半截，“就算你不想承认，自Scott开始将其他人一个个都带回来，你的期盼和焦虑可都写在脸上呢，你也别忘了在Scott告诉你Peter没能回来的时候你当着所有人的面用掌心炮拆了小半个基地。得了吧Tony，灭霸拆散了无数个家庭，无数段感情，毁掉了无法计数的生命，而我们何等侥幸，如今还活着坐在一起聊天。我不懂你为什么在经历过这些之后，还不能正视一下自己对Peter也有Peter对你相同的感觉。”

“如果Shuri可以的话，能将她暂借到这边来吗？现在离开美国不是个合适的时机，而且清理灭霸留下的残余也还需要一段时间。”

Tony特意绕开了Natasha的谴责，但不得不说，自己是被打动了的，实际上在这之前他就已经一定程度上想通了，只是不愿向其他人开口承认他的悔恨和对Peter的爱意。如今Natasha这一席话彻底地冲走了他心里对这段关系的芥蒂，他也很明白，决定和Peter在一起不是因为什么狗屁死而复生这种桥段刺激的，而是，以他们的身份和他们对自己的定位来说，死神下一秒就来敲门也不稀奇，而如果死神都没能把这孩子从他的生活里带走，到底还有什么是不可以的？

“我想她应该很乐意，以及你还是少喝点酒，”Steve感觉今天的安慰任务已经完成，终于站了起来，“老实说，我以为灭霸的手下攻到纽约的时候你会打给我呢，结果再次接到你自己打的电话居然只是为了这个孩子，Tony，我还没见你对谁有这么深的感情过。”

 

*  
“Scamander先生，我……”

Newt手里提着两个牛皮纸袋，从那家店里走出来，Peter失神地跟在后面。

这太不对劲了，一切都太不对劲了。

Peter开始回想他看到的所有景象，这些人的穿着和对话，以及看他的眼神。

不会吧……不会吧……

Peter觉得有10颗核弹在他的大脑里同时爆炸了。

“嗯？”Newt停下脚步，回头，发现Peter脸色惨白地咬着下嘴唇，“你哪里不舒服吗？是不是饿了？”  
“不是不是，都没有，我……”Peter使劲摇头，声音带上了一丝颤抖地恐慌，“我……我不想被当成疯子，可是…就是…您……您能告诉我，现在…现在……是哪一年吗？”  
“1920年啊，”Newt眨了眨眼睛，不理解面前的男孩为什么会提出这种问题。

“咣当”一声，Peter跌坐在了地上。

“你怎么了？”Newt迅速将箱子放在地上，把两个牛皮纸袋子顺手揉了揉，丢进了箱子里，蹲在了少年身边，用关切而迷茫的眼神看着少年，试图搞清楚少年的眼睛里为什么迅速蓄满了绝望和眼泪。  
“我……Scamander先生，我……你…你会把我当成疯子吗？我……”少年紧紧地攥住了Newt的外套下摆。  
“不会，你说吧，到底怎么了？”Newt不常安慰人，少年崩溃而失控的情绪让他有些局促，但他还是僵硬地抬起手来拍了拍少年的肩膀，尝试舒缓他的心情。  
“我…我来自2019年……”  
挤出这句话，少年再也忍不住的泪水像开了闸一样从眼睛里奔涌出来。  
“哦……”  
这个回答，Newt还是消化了一会儿的。他又看了看哭成泪人的男孩儿，抬手给他擦了擦脸，动作像是安慰一头受了伤的角驼兽。

“来，咱们先回霍格沃茨，那里安全，”Newt等待着少年的哭声渐渐弱了下来，打开了箱子，“进去吧，别怕，来。”  
“您为什么…您不觉得我疯了，或是脑子有病吗…？”少年双眼通红地看着Newt，不理解面前的这个青年为什么反应如此平静——他自己都觉得自己已经疯了。  
“不觉得，”Newt简短而干脆地摇了摇头，“咱们走吧，赶在天黑之前。”

Newt幻影移行到了霍格莫德村，将Peter从箱子里放出来，带着他向霍格沃茨走去。

“大概，就是这样的，Mr.Scamander。”  
路程并不算太近，一路上Peter断断续续地将他的来历解释了一下。Peter十分紧张，他并不知道为什么自己会信任这个其实还算是陌生人的青年，也可能是因为这下Peter知道Newt绝不可能泄密，就将自己是如何成为Spider Man的全过程以及那天都发生了什么告诉了Newt。

对于现在的他来说，Newt仿佛变成了他在这个完全不熟悉的时代唯一能抓得住的救命稻草。

“你叫我Newt就行了，”在走上门前那座长长的石桥的时候，Peter终于结束了长长的人生故事，“我没比你大多少，嗯……我现在没比你大多少，就是不知道我在你来的那个时代还活着没。”  
“哈哈，”Peter没忍住笑了两声，“所以您的工作是这个…这个学校的老师吗？”  
“算是吧，但我本职是个神奇动物学家，”Newt轻轻地点了点头，“这也是我的母校，只不过我当年没能从这儿成功毕业。”  
听上去这好像又是一个很长的故事，Peter心里想。大概可能是因为Newt对于Peter来自将近100年以后得未来的反应并没有非常的强烈，Peter的心情稍微好了一些。  
“您…您不会觉得整件事情很奇怪吗？”Peter还是不明白为什么眼前的这位年轻教授似乎完全不在意今天他在对角巷扔出的这枚炸弹消息。  
“不觉得，”Newt简短的回答了一下，“我们到了，这是大厅。”

一座漂亮的古堡尽在眼前，Peter抬头看着那些塔楼和尖顶，觉得自己有可能不是穿越回了100年前——怎么说也得有1000年了吧。

Newt带着Peter穿过了摆着四条长桌的大厅，指引着Peter看向漂浮的蜡烛和能映着夕阳与晚霞的天花板。三三两两的学生们正坐在长桌旁边吃晚饭。不时有学生向Newt问“Scamander教授好”，Peter注意到他们都和他穿着同样类型的衣服，只是胸前的标志和内衬的颜色不同。

他们爬过那些一直在移动的楼梯，期间Newt还将陷进一节楼梯拉住脚的Peter拉出来，并向他道歉这些楼梯有点调皮，时不时就捉弄学生。

虽然在跟着Newt去办公室的路上Peter又受了些许“惊吓”——例如时不时出现在半空中漂浮着的珍珠白色的鬼魂和突然跟他打招呼称赞他眼睛好看的画像里的女士，当他们终于到达一处塔楼的时候，就算体力无限好且恢复能力极强的Spider Man也已经变得气喘吁吁。

“Mr.……Newt，嗨，你们魔法世界的学校，都像是这样吗？”在他们爬上塔楼的过程中，Peter忍不住问了起来。

“不是，只有霍格沃茨是这样——因为这是全世界最好的。”

Peter看着Newt没有回头的后背，从他平静的语气中嗅到了一丝骄傲的气息。


End file.
